


Desperate Need

by ginamc



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of fantasizing, Trip and T'Pol finally satiate their craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Need

To anyone else, it would appear that Commander T'Pol was going about business as usual. Her cool exterior, however, hid anticipation. She and Trip had taken to having evening meetings, usually in her quarters and usually proceeded by a repair request to disguise the true purpose of their rendezvous.

His cool body had become like a drug to her, the only thing capable of easing her to sleep. Not all of their nights were so innocent. Some nights, when the desire became too much, they gave in. He'd take her into his arms and chase her fears away with his kisses and caresses. The depth of love in his eyes as they moved together made her feel beautiful. It was an emotion so intimate that her people rarely expressed the sentiment in public. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the Captain calling her name.

Archer's brows furrowed in concern. T'Pol arched a curious eyebrow, attempting to appear unfazed by his apprehension.

"Are you all right? You've been oddly distracted lately."

T'Pol fought the smile threatening to curve her lips and managed to maintain a neutral expression.

"I'm fine, Captain," she replied in her usual calm tone.

Archer shrugged and T'Pol returned her attention to her duties, her heart racing as the end of her shift neared.

During lunch, she'd requested that Trip come by her quarters this evening to examine her showerhead as it seemed to be leaking. Despite her emotionless expression, he'd known better. She'd seen it in the smirk that crossed his lips as he'd agreed to examine it.

No doubt these almost daily requests for examinations of some component in her quarters had given the crew cause to believe these requests were of a more personal nature. She'd heard the theories and, to the surprise of the crew, had done nothing to deny them; however, she also hadn't confirmed them. Meanwhile, the meetings had continued.

Her shift had ended and she moved swiftly toward the lift, earning her several curious stares from the bridge crew. She ignored them and instructed the lift to proceed to crew quarters.

As she grew close to her quarters, her pace quickened and she slipped inside. Not a moment after her arrival, the doorbell resounded through her quarters. She exhaled slowly.

"Enter."

Trip stepped through the open doors and then sat his toolbox on the little table beside it. The moment the doors closed, he strode quickly toward her and pulled her tightly to him, his lips meeting hers in an ardent kiss. She slid a hand down his chest and rubbed it against the large bulge forming in his uniform. He moaned into her mouth even as his arousal throbbed in her grip.

They'd both known from the moment he'd entered there was no need for foreplay. Both were aroused from thinking in those hours apart about satisfying the burning craving. She relaxed her grip on his arousal and quickly stripped him of his uniform even while he struggled to remove the skin-tight catsuit that had become her favorite uniform.

He grunted in frustration when the zipper caught. He jerked the top down until it was settled below her large, round breasts, effectively trapping her arms. He didn't waste a moment in attacking her pale brown nipples with tender bites and kisses.

She struggled to free her arms, her eyes closing as his assault became more vigorous.

"Mmm. You really want it tonight, don't ya, darlin'?" Trip teased. "Been thinking dirty thoughts all day, haven't ya?"

Her only response was a husky moan as he skimmed a finger over the material covering her sex.

He shuddered as he felt the heat and moisture. "So how do ya want it tonight? Do ya want it rough--like last time?" he growled.

She trembled at the sensation of his warm breath on her ear and the obvious desire in his voice.

"Did ya like that?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Without warning he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed and quickly disposed of her catsuit as well as his shirt, trousers and underwear. He then crawled onto the bed after her and her legs instinctively lifted and locked about his waist. He lowered his head to hers, enveloping her lips in a series of heated kisses.

"Please, Trip. Please...more," she whimpered.

He lined his cock up and entered her hard and fast. His breath caught for a moment and he groaned at the feel of her wet, burning heat surrounding him.

"Oh, fuck, baby," he gasped. "You feel so fucking incredible! Jesus! So hot....so wet...so tight." He punctuated each description with a deep thrust that left him panting for breath.

She purred in contentment as with each thrust his pubic bone struck her clit. "Trip...oh Trip, yes!" she moaned, thrusting her hips forward to meet his with every stroke.

His eyes rolled back as her movements increased the friction. His vision blurred as the pleasure became almost blinding.

Her orgasm built quickly and she gasped as she reached the edge far quicker than she'd anticipated. For just a moment, she stopped breathing as the sensations ran through every nerve ending in her body. The scream of pleasure building in her chest was trapped in her throat as she clung tightly to him, desperate for more, never wanting the mind-shattering sensations to end.

His breathing deepened and became more rapid. He saw eyes glaze over and felt her walls tightened around him. A bolt of pleasure shot straight to his groin as he watched her tip over the edge, her nails sharp as they dug into the skin of his shoulders. With a groan and a whimper, he came hard and his hot, milky seed filled her. Stars swam before his eyes as every nerve ending in his body exploded with the intensity of a raging storm.

Panting heavily, he rolled off of her. Both gasped as they separated. T'Pol turned onto her side and threw an arm over his chest, hugging him tightly. He tensed as a small aftershock ran through his veins.

He sighed and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. A smile slid across his lips. "Remind me ta show ya the pleasures of shower sex."


End file.
